What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EBC$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \overline{BD} \cong \overline{BC}$ $, \ $ $ \angle DBE \cong \angle ABC$ $, \ $ $ \angle BED \cong \angle BAC$ $, \ $ $ \overline{EF} \cong \overline{AB}$ $, \ $ $ \angle CEF \cong \angle BAC$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle ECF \cong \angle ACB$ Proof $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EBD$ because AAS $ \angle BCE \cong \angle CFE$ because vertical angles are equal $ \overline{AB} \cong \overline{BE}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EFC$ because AAS $ \angle ACB \cong \angle BDE$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EBC$ because SSS
Answer: Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \angle CFE \cong \angle BCE$ is the first wrong statement.